


Abandonment

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Gen, implied/possible happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Only Tony Stark knows what's it like to be abandoned in a bunker with no way of knowing whether help is coming





	Abandonment

**Author's Note:**

> For day 11: whump

It was cold and dark and Tony Stark had lost track of how long he had been in Siberia for.

Before the power shut off, he had managed to send a distress signal though he had no idea if anyone received it. Now, the suit was merely a hunk of metal that acted as a trap… and would maybe act as a coffin.

At least he couldn’t damage any broken bones by moving. _Got to look on the bright side_.

The broken ribs and the possibly collapsed lung made it hard to breathe and the cold was seeping into the suit. If he didn’t leave soon, the cold would take his hands first and then what use would he be? A mechanic with no hands was like a clock that always had the wrong time.

_Or a hero who didn’t want to be held accountable, _he thought bitterly.

For once, Tony couldn’t see a way out. He had been stranded in a deserted bunker where the only people who knew where he was were the ones who abandoned him in the first place.

Hours dragged by and Tony’s hope and will to live faded with each passing second. Eventually, he could no longer keep his eyes open so he let them close. As he floated away, he heard distressed shouting and he was annoyed by the slight spark of hope he felt before he lost all consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so while I love reading Marvel fanfiction, I've never written it before so I hope this is decent.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked this. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and my tumblr is randomwriter2002


End file.
